


Home

by Kittenbedtimestories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kara and Luther being cute as hell, look at these nerds, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenbedtimestories/pseuds/Kittenbedtimestories
Summary: Luther and Kara spend a lazy morning together at Rose's house. Set after the best ending (I think? Everyone's safe at Rose's.)
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 28





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on likepuppetsonastring.tumblr.com]

Winter in this part of Canada was incredibly cold and dreary. It snowed every few days, and when it wasn’t snowing, it was overcast and windy, blindingly white all around. Everyone who lived in this particularly frigid part of the world knew better than to spend more than an hour or so outside at a time, lest they risk frostbite or worse.  
Everyone, that is, who was human.  
Luther trudged around the side of the house, laden down with freshly cut firewood over both arms. He’d been out since before dawn, making sure that all of the chores that needed doing outside were done before Rose and Adam even woke up. It seemed like the least he could do in reture for all of the help they’d been in the past few months. He was careful not to be seen, given that his kind was still forbidden to be here. If he was caught, then people would start asking questions, and that could lead to problems for his family.  
Shaking those dark thoughts out of his head, Luther climbed the steps to the porch and started setting the logs into the firewood stand by the door. Just then, the door creaked open.  
“Luther?”  
“Good morning Kara.”  
Kara’s snow-white hair was gently touseled. Was it his imagination, or had it grown a little bit since they’d been here? Her borrowed nightshirt hung loosely around her thin frame, bunching where her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn’t have looked more human. She couldn’t have looked more beautiful.  
Kara frowned, head tilting slightly to the side. “Have you been out here long?”  
He shrugged. “A few hours?”  
“Your jacket…”  
“Hm?”  
She nodded at it, and he looked down. It was completely soaked through.  
“Oh. I should probably dry this.”  
“Come inside. Bring the rest of the firewood, we’ll light it so it’s warm when Rose and Adam get up.”  
He smiled and nodded, following her as she went back into the living room. As he dropped the wood by the fireplace, he caught sight of her socks, and started laughing. He was rewarded with a soft smile.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Your socks…?”  
The smile got even bigger as she held up a foot to show off. “Do you like them? They’ve got little rabbits on them, and they’re so soft.”  
“They’re adorable.” You’re adorable, he wanted to say.  
She seemed pleased by this. “I thought so.”  
They lapsed into comfortable silence for a little while. He heard the sounds of breakfast being made. The smell of pancakes and bacon wafted out into the living room as Luther got the fire going. He loved the smell of food cooking, even if he didn’t need to eat. There was something comforting about it, a sense of home he’d never known before he’d come here.  
He sat back on the couch to watch it for a moment. Kara sat down beside him.  
“The fire looks lovely.”  
“Breakfast smells good.”  
They glanced at each other, and chuckled. Kara shook her head.  
“Is it crazy to say this feels like a dream? Like I might wake up tomorrow, and be back in Detroit. In the car, or Todd’s place…” Her smile was gone again.  
He slid a bit closer to Kara and put his arm around her. It made his heart jump a bit when she melted into his side, slender arm going across his chest. He hesitated for only a second before pulling her hand into his own and holding it.  
“I never felt like this at Zlatko’s.” He could feel her looking up at him. He didn’t talk much about his time before they met, and for good reason. In his mind, he didn’t really exist before he met Kara and Alice. He’d been a machine back then, and he’d done terrible things he’d rather never think about again. This time, though, he felt the need to say something.  
“Zlatko at well every morning, but everything smelled like grease, not food. That place felt…small. Far too small. This place is smaller than that house, but this…is home.”  
“Home,” Kara laughed. He looked down at her again, and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. “It’s nice to be home.”  
Sitting there, with her curled into his side, the smell of food in the air and the warm fire at his feet, far away from the cold slums of Detroit, Luther couldn’t agree more.


End file.
